


Black Smoke, Burning House [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room is shrouded in darkness, all the lights are out, but John can still make out the faint outline of a silhouette framed against the window, neon streetlamps from the road outside casting a red-orange glow around his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Smoke, Burning House [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Smoke, Burning House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7498) by alphabetatoast. 



**Length:** 0:14:45  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/black-smoke-burning-house) (13.2 MBs)  
Links take you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.


End file.
